


Another try

by Yukia92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Staylock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Sherlock and John gets the surprise of their lives when John's cousin from Norway arrives, in a rather disturbing fashion and decides to stay





	1. Fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> We all love Johnlock, and we all get it out here. But if Sherlock can't have John in the show, I still want him with a Watson, and harry is out of the question. So, I have made a new character, to make it more lively in 221B Baker street, happening after season 3

John's phone started ringing in the middle of the night. A case with Sherlock had held him up 3 days straight, so waking from this much needed sleep was more than infuriating to say the least. He fumbled after the phone, and finally got a hold of it. "Yes?" he mumbled into the phone. "I am so sorry for calling this late, Dr. Watson, but this is Dr. Rodriguez from The Princess Grace Hospital." John jerked awake, fearing it was about Sherlock. "How can I help", John asks, voice slightly trembling. Mary wakes beside him and look at him. " I am sorry, Dr. Watson, but your cousin has been brought in with several gunshot wounds and her hip his almost completely shattered. "My cousin? Which one?" There's a sigh at the other end. "Her name is Stacy, a former sub lieutenant in the Norwegian navy." John is already up from bed. "I am coming there right now!" He hangs up before the doctor can say anything else. "What is wrong, John?" Mary asks. "It is Stacy. She's in London. Residing at the hospital at the moment". With this, he left to find Sherlock. 

  


"God damn it, Sherlock! You have wrecked the place!" John bursts into the living room of 221B Baker Street, seeing another one of Sherlock's experiments gone wrong. "John, what are-" He could nor finish. "Get dressed, you need to with me to The Princess Grace." He was already on the way out. "Now!" He said turning to take a look at Sherlock. Sherlock, seeing the desperation in his best friends voice, grabbed his coat and scarf to follow him. "Can you maybe explain to me why you are picking me up in the middle of the night? Is it Mary?" John shook his head hard, his face strained. "It is my cousin, Stacy. She is here in London. I got a call from a doctor there. It appears that she is gravely injured." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Stacy. That was his Norwegian cousin, who had not been able to make it to the wedding due to a huge operation back home. It appeared that she too was a doctor, only graduating after military service. She was an excellent shot, a sniper to be precise. She was also well trained n hand to hand combat, and was just as deadly with a tube of toothpaste as with a gun.

  


It was almost 4 in the morning when John walked through the hospital corridors with Sherlock tailing behind. He saw a nurse rounding a corner, and he rushed over to her. "Excuse me, miss. I am looking for a Dr. Rodriguez. He called about my cousin." The nurse gave him a strained smile. "You are the sub lieutenant's cousin, then? She is unconscious but stable. I can show you to her, if you like?" John nodded, not daring to speak, afraid his voice would crack. It had been almost 10 years since he last had seen her, and she was quite worried now. How did a Norwegian doctor end up shot and hurt at a hospital in London? And without him knowing? This was more than he wanted to think about at the moment. Right now he just wanted to see her.

  


"What took you so long?" When the two men and the nurse enter, Stacy is awake, and looks mostly well. Her color is a bit grayish, and she looks tired, but in overall, she looks fine. The nurse gasps at the sight, running, most likely to get Dr. Rodriguez. "What was that about?" She asks, looking at the spot the nurse had been. She looked up at John and smiled, as well as she could, despite the pain. "John! I missed you", she says, still smiling. Sherlock takes a good look at her as John rushes to her bed, grasping her hands in his. There was something of with this woman. Sherlock could not read her. At all. Just like with Irene, he could not get a single read, other than the obvious. "You have to be Sherlock Holmes", said to Sherlock. He nodded in return. " Do not worry, I already know that you are not the handshake kind of man," She says with a mysterious look in her eye. Then to John, she says; "You brought him to find out what happened, did you not?" He grew a shade pinker and looked down. Stacy laughed, but stopped in a painful grimace. "Shit!" She mumbled under her breath. "I just found myself in a place I should not have been", she says, shrugging her shoulders. "There was not much I could do. Heels are so not my friend. Without them, I would have been able to get away without any injuries at all. A certain Detective Inspector Lestrade is supposed to stop by in the morning to take a statement." This piqued Sherlock's interest. "Really? I thought this was not his division?" John shook his head at him. "If Greg is on your case, you will be fine", he said squeezing her hand.

  


"Unbelievable!" They looked at the door, seeing Dr. Rodriguez standing there. "It is not, doctor", Stacy said smiling at him. " I have been through much worse, and I have never been out for more than two days, and I think being bombed is worse than taking a bullet." Rodriguez shook his head. "I am a former army doctor, and I have never seen injuries like the one in you hip. It is a miracle that you are alive!" She looked down at her hip, biting her lower lip, before pulling of the cover to examine her injuries. Gasping as she saw the area the tape covered. "How bad", she whispered, like she was admitting defeat. Rodriguez looked at her and sighed. "We will have to see in a few days. Worst case scenario, you will never be able to use your leg again. Best case, you will walk, but you will never run." Sherlock suddenly spoke; " I do not think either of those scenarios are possible in this woman's case." Both doctors looking at him in shock, Stacy grinning in her bed. "Doctor, did you do my x-rays?" He nodded, and Stacy smiled even broader. "The right side too?" "No, we did not." " Well, you should have. Then you would be able to see that this injury, will heal and I can do whatever I want to do." Still silence. "Mr. Holmes, you could not read me at all when you came in here, correct?" "As much as it pains me to admit, yes." John looked at him in surprise. " But you read me right now. My right hip was completely shattered just a year ago. There was nothing left to call a hip. I still walk and run, and I patched myself up." 

  


"There is no way it can be true!" Not believing what Stacy told them, they did an x-ray of her whole body, and found injuries they never thought existed. This woman was no joke. She had been through more in her years in the force, than most people had been their entire life and more. Her records showed nothing of her true nature, and they knew that she was as dangerous as she was beautiful. Not only was she an excellent doctor, specializing in rehabilitation, but her service records were long. She had done 9 tours to different places. She had also done join ops with America and Britain, although they did not know the specifics. Her body should have been utterly destroyed, but yet she lived. She had a healing ability that you mostly never see. Stacy healed about 7 times faster than any other human, and she had sustained more injuries than John had ever seen. Or Rodriguez for that matter. "You should be dead," John whispered to her. "Yup. On more than one occasion. My life has been in serious danger more times than I can count, but I always come out alive and well. I do not know why, but I have my suspicions. That is the reason why I am in London at the moment. There is someone I need to see". She looked straight at Sherlock. "And you, Mr. Holmes, are going to help me get in touch with him. He is, after all, your brother."      


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to figure out why Mycroft is acting so strange. It is like he knows something about John's cousin, but he can not find the connection.

Mycroft and Lestrade were out, having dinner as usual, when Greg noticed that Mycroft were more tense than usual. He was sweating more, and constantly looking out the window, as if something or someone were chasing him. "My, are you alright? You do not look well", Greg said, worrying about his boyfriend. Mycroft smiled at Greg while shaking his head. "No, there is nothing to worry about. It has just been hectic at work today". "No. I am not buying that. We have gone out for almost 2 years, and that is not the crappy day at work face". Mycroft gave a soft laugh. "When did you get to know me so well? You are right. The case about John's cousin, it is rather delicate, and I can not disclose too much, but we have to get her somewhere she'll be safe for the time being. Officially, she was assaulted by some drug dealers", he took a break, and Greg took this opportunity; "She is one of yours". Mycroft nodded. "Since her parents were British, we got to her before she enrolled for the navy. She was never enlisted. Her ops were directed from here. There are of course some truth in her papers, considering what she can do. Her existence needs to be held a secret, as she is one of the most important assets we have ever had. She came back to retire, but dangerous people have followed her, trying to find out who she really is". Greg took Mycroft's hand in his. "We send her with Sherlock. I think that will be the safest. I can give them a case out in the country, making sure they are safe there." Mycroft looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "Will you really do that?" Greg gave him his killer smile. "For you, I will do anything. You know that."

 

Sherlock peeked inside Stacy's hospital room, and got a bit worried when he could not see her. It had been 5 days since her surgery, and he had come with John a couple of times, but this was the first time he came alone. "Are you looking for me, Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock spun around to see Stacy there, leaning against a clutch. "You are out of bed". "So you have gone over to stating the obvious?" She asked in a tone of voice which were similar to Sherlock's when he was talking with people who did not see the same as him. He swallowed at the comment, thinking if this were how other people felt when he said stuff like that. "I am sorry, I was just a bit surprised. It has only been 5 days, I did not see it coming so soon". Stacy beamed at him. "Then let me tell you a secret, Mr. Holmes. I was able to get up the day after the surgery. I just did not want to worry my cousin." Sherlock nodded to her statement. Believing in this woman was not hard. Every sound that came out of her mouth sounded so wonderful that he had to listen. Wait, what was he thinking? "Mr. Holmes, are you alright?" Stacy put a hand on his cheek and he jumped backwards, nearly screaming from shock. For a brief moment he could see hurt in her eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it had come. "You really should refrain from such actions, Mr. Holmes. People might think that you have something against them." Her smile had returned as she carefully sat down at the edge of the bed. She patted beside her. "Sit." She ordered, and for some reason, he obeyed. "London will be thrown into chaos", she said, looking straight ahead. "I think you are the only one who can help me saving this city". He glanced over at her, and he could read her perfectly fine this time. She was telling the truth. At least what she thought was the truth. "I am not a Norwegian ex-navy. I am working as a government contractor, all over the globe. I have a very funny name in the streets", she said smiling as she reminisced. "I am the all seeing phantom. The one who snatches away dangerous people, who are never seen again". She waited for a response. Sherlock cleared his throat. "Now I see why Lestrade called". "He must have gotten his boyfriend to talk about me", she said looking down at her feet. "Boyfriend? Lestrade does not have a boyfriend". Stacy looked at him in shock. "You can not tell me that you have not noticed! Have you lost your ability all together?" she asked, voice near panic. "He is dating your brother, you dimwit."

 

"Mr. Holmes!" Stacy was grabbing on to the neckline of his coat when he picked her up off the ground and carried her inside up the stairs in the bed & breakfast they had found, just minutes away from the mansion they were to investigate. "I can walk by myself!" She claimed, still clinging to his coat, as she were afraid he would drop her. He drew the corner of his lip up, grinning like he was getting payback for not being able to read her. He hoist her a bit up, and she let go of the neckline, just to put her arms around his neck. "Do not dare to drop me. I will make sure you will regret it!" Her voice trembled a bit, so Sherlock stopped and looked down at her. He caught her eyes with his and just stared at her for a while before suddenly saying; "You have long eyelashes", the he broke contact and started walking again. Hopefully, he had not noticed that Stacy's face looked like someone had put in on fire. Her heart were beating so loud, that she was sure Sherlock heard it, praying they found the room soon, so she could escape his arms.

 

It had been almost a week, and they were not closer to solving the case as when they came. Stacy's hip was totally healed, and she sat with her legs crossed at the floor, leaning on her arms behind her, looking at the ceiling. "I am bored", she heard from the other side of the room. She glanced over at him and had to smile. He looked like a pouting child. She found it quite cute. She rose to her feet, walking over to him. "Bored you say? Let us go to the museum. There is something I want to show you." He raised an eyebrow. He did not do museums, but the look in her eyes told him that he had no choice whatsoever. He sighed. "Yes, yes". "Great! Let me put on some pants, then we will go". Pants? Sherlock looked down at her legs, finally noticing that she had been walking around in shorts so short that it did not hide anything at all. Sherlock felt his face getting flushed. He turned around so he could not see her and shook his head. He was so not looking at John's cousin. He could not be looking at John's cousin. Right?

 

Stacy grabbed his hand and started to run when they spotted the museum. For any outsider, they would look like a normal couple, where the girl is dragging her boyfriend around. Sherlock did actually not min the attention. He just smiled at the woman who was dragging him along. There was something about this blond woman that drew Sherlock in. He was feeling more relaxed in her company, and if she were the one sharing the bed, he actually slept. Her personality was kind, warm and loving. But sometimes she would turn into him. The way he acted around people. She deduced even better than he, she could fight and she could kill. But her warmth was not something than any regular killer would posses. Her eyes often sparkled when she looked at people in the streets, almost like she envied them for having a normal life. A life that could have been hers.

 

"You see this painting?" He looked up at it. He had never seen it before. "It is called dying moon. It is said that the painter thought that the world were going to end, and that the moon in fact were dying", she looked at it with a sad smile. "The painter was in truth turning blind, and this was his last piece. No one knows his name, other than his initials. G.W." She looked u at Sherlock. "Do you know who it is?" He looked into her eyes, smiling. "George Watson." Her father. Sherlock knew. A tear fell from her eye and she turned around. " I am so sorry, Mr. Holmes. Please, do not min-" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to embrace her. "You do not get to apologize. He was your father. You have every right to cry". He patted her head and whispered in her ear;           " Never hold back when you are with me". 2 months. That were how long Stacy had been around. And in this short period of time, she had changed Sherlock more than John had did in years. Stacy gave him what he was missing. A reason to care.

They caught the criminal the same day. He had kidnapped young women who participated at the monthly balls at the mansion. Stacy had been bait, after she more or less had to beat up Sherlock to get him to agree. He had tried his best to make sure she would not have to risk her life. "Mr. Holmes, are you ready to go back to London?" Sherlock looked at her, still pouting 'cause he lost against her. "Yes", he said opening the cab door for her. She slid in with Sherlock right after.He felt tired after this peculiar case, but he still felt guilty for letting her be the bait. She had wound up with a black eye. Al though the other guy most likely would not be able to see anything for about a month. You should not mess with this girl. She could kill you and make it look like it as done by the man in the moon. He smiled one last time before he dozed of, and Stacy smiling a his head bumped down on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy finally get Mycroft to her self, and can get the answers she has been seeking for so long

" I am sorry, Sherlock!" Stacy screams out to the closed door. He had shut himself inside his bed room. If she just had not made it seem as Mycroft meant more to her than him. But her feelings for Sherlock had to be kept a secret until every threat to her life was exterminated. There was no way she could retire and live in peace if she was still hunted. She did not want Sherlock to be in danger because she had dangerous stalkers. Wait. This sounded a bit familiar. Was this not the same thing that had happened between Sherlock and John a couple of years back? When he jumped, making John believe he was dead. Taken his own life. To protect his best friend. But Sherlock would not listen to reason. She had to meet with Mycroft. He was the only one who could help her to protect those she loved, while Sherlock had made up his own story, believing that Stacy had taken a liking to her brother due to his position in the government. "Then so be it!" She shouted. "I have to meet him, no matter what. And if you are not here when I get back", she paused, trying to blink back her tears. "I will never be able to see you again". With this, she left for the appointed meeting with one Mycroft Holmes.

 

Stacy was nervously flicking her lighter while waiting for the government official. Anthea, Mycroft's secretary were waiting with her. "Can I get you something, Miss Watson?" Stacy looked up at her and gave her a smile. " There is no need. And call me Stacy. I do not like being called miss." Anthea raised an eyebrow, but did not press her. "Mr. Holmes is on his way now. With the traffic now, he will be arriving in about 20 minutes". Stacy nodded and stood up, heading for a window. She sighed, thinking back at the fight with Sherlock. He did not want her to see Mycroft, afraid she would fall back in. But she had to go back to ever get out. There was only one way to make sure her family and friends were safe, and that included one last op. She was sure it were gonna be the most dangerous one yet, and the chance of her returning alive were slim, but if it meant keeping Sherlock and John safe, she had to do it. It had been years since she ever had feelings for someone, and nothing as strong as what she felt for Sherlock. He had been her rock for the past 6 months, and she hoped she could be his. She really hoped he would be there when she came back, not matter how long it would take.

 

Mycroft waltzed in like he owned the place, which he more or less did, ordering people as he went by. "Stacy, come with me", he said, in a low but cheerful voice. She moved away from the window, following Mycroft to his office. "You lied to me, Mycroft!" She launched at him the moment the doors were closed behind them. Her glare would have sent shivers thorough his spine had he been anyone else. "Stacy, I have not lied about anything. What happened was a miscalculation from our part, but I did not lie". She kicked his desk. "Do not give me that bs ,Mycroft! You know what I am talking about. You promised me that it would not hurt him _one_ bit, and yet he refuses to talk to me or anyone else. He has barricaded himself in his bed room, sulking I imagine. I have not seen him like this once since I came, and it is not because he is not in control of the situation". A tear fell from her eye as her anger grew even more. She wanted to kill the man in front of her. "Ever since that darn experiment 9 years ago, I have been a mess. My services for required for 8, through contract, and I am still not free! I do not want to do this anymore! My life is not something you can toy with. It is not only my life that is affected, but everyone around me! I just wish I had died back then", the last a whisper. "If I had, Sherlock would not hurt so much right now. Why did you have to put me into his life? So he could watch as I died?!" Mycroft rose from his desk, grabbing her hand. "I never intended for my brother to get hurt. Or anyone else. What happened back then should never had happened, you are right. It seems our scientists had been bought, ruining the formula. It was supposed to be a simple vaccine, but it turned out to be so much more". "Yes, I know, thank you very much. I should have been dead more than once. It heals any illnesses much faster and better than any other drug out there, and on top, it makes your body heal much faster after an injury. 7 times faster to be precise. If my body had not been in good shape to begin with, my last encounter with them would have made me keep the bed for at least 4 more days, but as my body and my mental state is the way they are, I am further ahead than a normal person." Mycroft nodded. "You are one of a kind, you know. Being able to sustain so many life threatening injuries, and yet live every time. that is why you are such a rare and important asset. But that is not the reason why you are still a part of the secret force." He took a pause, thinking about how he should tell her. " The last man you disposed of had a brother in the same circles. He has gained much more power than his brother did, and he has sworn on vengeance on you and the British government." She sat down, putting her head in her hands. "This is why I say I should have died", she whispered. The tears did not stop. f she had not lived, the people she cared about would not be in danger, and her blood would mean nothing.

 

"Samir, I presume?" The man swung around and locked eyes with a beautiful, blond, blue eyed woman. She looked like the typical woman you see in fashion magazines, but there was something about her that seemed awfully familiar. Just as the gunshot rang, he knew who she was. It was the woman who had taken his brother's life away. The devil of Sanza, and the woman he had set out to kill. He looked her in the eyes when he fell to the ground. He had not once thought that he would see compassion and regret in the eyes of a contract killer. She stepped forward, leaned down and took his hand. "My actions has spun a series of dangerous wheels. My contract had run out when I killed your brother, Samir. But they did not want to let me go", she whispered. "And due to that, my on family is now in danger". He coughed up blood and her grip on his hand tightened. "I want you to know something about your brother. He asked me to never tell you how he died, but I now see, that I have no choice. I feel that you need to know." He nodded faintly. " I was not the one who pulled the trigger, Samir. Your brother had a lot of enemy's. My task was not to kill him, but to protect him. He was an important asset to us, but I failed to protect him. I might not have been the one to pull the trigger, but if I had acted faster, he would still be alive." A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to keep calm. "He did not want you to know who the ones who killed him were, and I covered it up, made it look like I did it." "You did not kill him, right? You tried to save him?" She looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" "There was signs or cpr." He took a deep breath. "Thank you for trying to save my brother. And I am sorry for the pains I have caused you. Thank you". With this, his hand went limp in Stacy's, and she knew it was over. It had taken her just a little over a year to track him down and end it all. It was finally time to go back. To see if she still had a chance with Sherlock.      


	4. Chapter 4

There it was. Stacy could see the dim lights of 221B Baker street. Her breath ragged as she ran towards the entrance. Her heart was beating loud, her shoulder dislocated and severe bruising of her face and body. The fight had taken its tall, but Stacy had no intention of letting it slow her down. The only thing she wanted was to see Sherlock. Although, she was certain that he would not be there. She slowly reached for the door handle, tears in her eyes. What if he was not there? What if he had decided that she was not worth it? They had fought so hard before she left, yet she was still holding onto the hope that he held the same feelings for her, as she did for him. She was very well aware of the fact that Sherlock had little interest in other people, but he had treated her differently from the rest. Even John. Stacy slowly started to climb the stairs. Holding her breath, she opened the door to the living room. It was cold, and dark. The tears she had held back now flowed freely, as she started laughing at her own pitiful self. All that were to see in the flat were a little envelope with her name on it. She opened it to read the beautiful writing. _You are hereby invited to the wedding of Gregory Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes. _They are finally getting married, she thought with a light smile.

 

"Do you really think she will come, Mycroft?" Greg looked at his husband to be. Mycroft took Greg's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "She will be there, even if it is just to give her regards, she will be there". Greg nodded, looking over at the corner where Sherlock was sitting deep in thought. "I really hope for his sake", Greg whispered. "You know I can hear you, George?" "It's Greg!" "It is Gregory!" Both Mycroft and Greg blurted out, looking at each other, grinning. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and focused on the streetlights outside again. When she left, she had told him that if he were not there when she returned, it was all over. But after what he had seen in Sanza, he just could not face her right now. He wanted everything to perfect when they met again, so it was essential that she attended the wedding, even if it was out of courtesy. Behind him, he could hear Mycroft's phone ringing, but he ignored it. But what he heard from Mycroft's lips, he could not ignore. "She is leaving the country? Are you sure?" Sherlock jumped from his chair, staring on fear at his brother. "I see, thank you for calling me", he hung up and looked at Sherlock. "I am sorry, Shirley, but she is leaving for Norway tonight". He had not even finished before Sherlock were out the door, too far away to see the grinning face of his brother. "What did you do?" Greg pulled Mycroft to him, putting his hands on his waits. Mycroft smiled and placed a kiss on Greg's lips. "Well, I might just have given a little white lie to get him out of here. Is it wrong of me to want you all to myself?" He purred, letting his hands stroke up and down Greg's back. Greg shuddered under the touch with a lazy grin on his face. "No, Suits me fine", he said kissing his fiancee again.

 

Sherlock was sure to not make a sound. He could hear Stacy and Mrs. Hudson upstairs. Stacy was crying like the world had ended, and Mrs. Hudson tried to calm her down. "I am sure he will be back soon, Stacy", Mrs. Hudson told her. Stacy gave a hysterical laugh. "It does not matter anymore, Mrs. Hudson. I already knew he would not be here when I returned". A sharp pain went through Sherlock's chest when he heard her put it out in words. "Mrs. Hudson, I think it would be best if you leave. I do not want you to see this", Stacy said, and Sherlock could hear the click of his gun. It was unmistakably his gun. Her hurried up the last steps and reached her arm just as she pulled the trigger, forcing the bullet to hit the roof. Mrs. Hudson screamed, and Stacy turned in shock, staring right into Sherlock's eyes. They were cold, and stern, and Stacy backed a bit, but Sherlock's grip at her hand tightened. He just stared at her, she at him, and no one said anything for what seemed to be an eternity; "I'll make some tea for you", a low voice Stacy recognized as Mrs. Hudson's. But she still could not take her eyes of off Sherlock's. Tears rolling down her face as she tried not to sob. "You were not here", she whispered, both sad and angry. Then a bit higher; "You were not here! I know I am at fault for leaving, but what did you expect me to do?! Ignore it and then live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? At least I did not pretend to be dead as you did with those you cared about!" She took a brake, shaking with fury and disappointment. She yanked her right hand out of Sherlock's grip and hit him in his chest with a clenched fist, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough for him to feel it. "What did you expect when you came back Sherlock? That they would great you with open arms? That everything would be OK when they found out you never died? At least you got to know the reason why I Ieft. I love you Sherlock! That was the only reason why I had to do this! That is why it hurt so much to come back, just to find out that you were not here. It is not like I did not know, but I still hoped that you would be here. I dared to hope that you felt the same! But you clearly do not, so why did you stop me? Would it not be better if I-" Her words were cut of when Sherlock's lips found hers. One hand grabbed her by the waist, pressing her against himself, and the other behind her head to control the kiss. When he broke away, Stacy was staring at him blankly, in shock. "Are you done ranting? Is it my turn to tell you why I were not here?" She silently nodded as her knees threatened to cave in. He scoped her up, carrying her over to the chair, slowly putting her down as Mrs. Hudson came with tea. "I will leave the two of you. If you need me, I will be downstairs", she said, retreating.

 

Mycroft curled up against Greg when the morning light came in through a gap in the curtains. He stretched, then taking a long look at he man beside him, smiling when he thought about the fact that they were to spend the rest of their lives together. He was really happy.  But he was still a bit concerned with Sherlock and Stacy. He had not heard anything from them at all, and the clock showed 11:47 in the morning. He did not know if it were a good sigh or not, so he silently got out of bed, dragging on some slacks before exiting the bed room to make a phone call. "Yes, Sir?" Anthea answered. "What happened with my brother last night?"  A long silence before Anthea answered again. "Uhm, Stacy tried to kill her self" " What?!" He did not notice Greg coming in behind him. "She tried to kill herself? What happened?" A sigh in the other end told Mycroft that she actually did not know where to begin. "Long story short, Sherlock stopped her and they are both currently sleeping. In his bed. That is the conclusion of my report, and please, do not make me go into details". Mycroft hung up, a slight smile cornering his beautiful lips. Greg put his arms around Mycroft from behind, snuggling into the space between the jaw and shoulder. "What did she say?" Mycroft gave a small chuckle. "Let us just say that they are sharing bed at the moment". Greg could hear the amusement in his fiancees voice, smiling against his skin. "That is better than I thought", he said, tightening his grip at Mycroft, pressing his own body against him. Mycroft let out a small moan, and suddenly he was hanging over Greg's shoulder, headed for the bed room again.

 

Sherlock wake up to a smiling face right next to his. He had to wonder how long she had been awake, just watching him sleep. "Good morning, handsome", she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and got up on one elbow, reaching for her with the other. She met him halfway and kissed him passionately. She was going to show him who the boss was, so she slammed him into the mattress, straddling him, lips still connected. He placed his hands under her shirt, slowly gliding upwards when the bed room door flew open and John came tumbling in. Stacy sighed as John looked from her to Sherlock, not seeming to understand the situation. "John, did not aunty learn you how to knock?" She glared at him, and finally he caught on. "I am so sorry", he said, face burning from embarrassment and shame as he left. Stacy looked down at Sherlock and simultaneously they said; "Mood ruined", the laughed together as they searched for their clothes so they could meet John who was impatiently awaiting them in the living room. When Stacy was about to open the door, Sherlock grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something. I was there. In Sanza". She stared at him. "Then?" He nodded. I came back just hours before you, stopping by Mycroft's to tell him to stay away from you". Stacy smiled at him. "So you did not leave me?" She whispered. He shook his head, leaning down and kissed her. "I love you, Stacy Caroline Watson. And I'll be damned if I let you go".                  


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft can finally give their I do's, but there is one more small surprise, in which only Mycroft and Sherlock knows about, not knowing that Stacy has one of her own

"I do", Greg whispered as the priest had asked, and smiled with tear filled eyes at his husband. "I know declare you husband and husband, you can now kiss", the priest said. Mycroft , clearly in heaven, grabbed a good hold of his husbands waist and drew him in for the kiss of a lifetime. The crowd were cheering, and Stacy had tears in her eyes. This was such a beautiful moment. She thought back to the month she had dated Molly. There was something different being with a woman. She was in control then, but being controlled by Sherlock was out of the league. He was all she had ever wanted, and seeing him there, as his brothers best man made her heart flutter with love. She had never thought that she would find love when she returned to London, but it was her best adventure, and knowing that he had followed her all the way to Sanza showed how much he actually cared. He came down and offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and gave him her brightest smile as they went up the isle, right behind the newly married couple.

 

"Stacy, you look amazing!" Mary grabbed her hand and gave her a quick hug as her very pregnant belly would be in the way for a huge one. "Mary, look at you! You're glowing", Stacy said and squeezed the other lady's hand. Mary really did have this pregnancy glow that only pregnant women have. She just gave Stacy a knowingly smile and returned to her husband. Stacy knew in that moment that she had been caught, but knowing Mary, she would not tell anyone. It was after all Stacy's job to tell it, and as cue, Sherlock swept his arm around his girlfriend and dragged her out on the dancefloor, smiling from ear to ear. It was not his usual cheeky grin, but a real, heartfelt smile. Stacy returned it and quickly pecked his cheek as the were dancing a slow waltz. Suddenly, the music changed, and the dancefloor were cleared. It was only the two of them, and to Stacy, it seemed as it was only them in the entire world. That song, Stacy looked at Sherlock in awe. "It is yours! This is the one you've been working on", she said proudly. He shook his head. "Not mine", he whispered in her ear. "Ours", he said as he stopped dancing and went down on one knee. The music did not stop, but the volume were turned down, so there were low, sweet music in the background. Greg looked at his husband. "What is happening?" Mycroft smiled and leaned against his husband. "Just watch", he said.

 

"Stacy Caroline Watson. You are the best thing that happened to me after John", Stacy grumbled a bit. John was always there, one way or another. "You have changed me in so many ways. You have given me love, a real good scolding, and your fist, well, let us just say that my face would rather not meet it again", the crowd laughed, and Stacy blushed. She had hit him rather hard a few months back. She could not even remember what they were fighting about. "I love you, and I would follow you till the end of the world and back, though I already have, more or less". Stacy smiled, and tears were threatening to fall. She mustered all her courage not to let them spill. "After meeting you. After learning about love, from you. I have concluded that I do not wish to spend any of my remaining days away from you. You own my heart and soul, and I condemn my brother for telling me that caring is not an advantage, but seeing what he did today, I'll dare say he has come to the same conclusion as I. Caring is the most important advantage a person has. A loved one by your side. Everyday. That is what he has, and what I want. The stars are shining so much brighter when I look at them with you. And I want you to know, that to me, you are the brightest star of them all. So, Stacy Caroline Watson. Will you marry this idiotic man, who tried his best not to love you?" She could not take it anymore. He had opened a ring case, and inside were the ring she had thought she had looked at without his knowledge. A silver ring, with an amethyst in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds, and together they formed a beautiful flower. Her tears were in free fall and no matter how hard she tried, she could not utter a word, so she just nodded frantically. He slipped the ring on her finger, and would you look at that. A perfect fit. Way to go Sherlock. The crowd went crazy around them. Mycroft had to stop himself from sobbing. Greg noticed and pulled him in for a hug. "You knew?" He whispered in his ear, and Mycroft just nodded against his shoulder.

 

Everywhere, people were congratulating them, and Stacy had to drag Sherlock outside just to get to talk to him privately. "Air!" She cried when they had gotten rid of the crowd. She swirled around, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "You think you have given me the best present in the world, don't you?" She looked at him with amusement when the confusion showed. "You see", she said turning her back on him. " I also got a surprise". He studied her. Tried to find out before she could tell him, but with her back turned, she looked just like any other woman. "There is something I need to ask you, after that great proposal", she turned again and her eyes were shining even brighter. "Should we get married before, or after", she put her hand to her belly. "This?" She asked. Sherlock looked at her as she had grown another head. He could not process the information properly, so he was just gaping at her, trying to make her words make sense. She walked up to him, and pressed his hand on her still flat belly. "In here", she whispered, new tears filling up her eyes. "Is your child". Pregnant. Stacy was pregnant. He searched her eyes, her face and all of her. The signs were there, clear as the moon in the sky above them, and he had not seen them before she pointed it out to him. "You are...pregnant?" The shock was evident, and Stacy suddenly felt a bit afraid. Her heart were racing, and she had to keep back from drying her sweaty palms on her dress. "Father", he said. "I am gonna be a father?" Stacy carefully nodded, not sure what she could expect from him. Suddenly, she was swirling in the air, safe inside Sherlock's arms. "I'm gonna be a father!" The enthusiasm could most likely be heard miles away, and she put her arms around his neck. "How far?" he whispered when he had put her back on the ground. "Four months, although it doesn't show". She smiled and stroked her belly. He grabbed her face and kissed her. " _This_ is the best gift in the world, love", she said, eyes sparkling with love. He nodded in agreement, on the verge of tears. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. A father!" Stacy laughed, the laugh that always made his knees go weak. "Shall we tell?" Stacy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Shall we?"

 

"You're what?" John looked like he was going into shock, and Mary was hugging (as well as she could) Stacy. Then she turned to Sherlock and put her finger almost in his eye. "One wrong move mister, and I'll hunt you down!" That was a line more suited for John, but he was more or less useless at the moment. "Baby. Oh bloody hell. Another one?" Stacy snorted, not knowing where to look. John's face should have been filmed, that was certain. He had never looked more frightened than he did this very moment. "Yes, uncle John", Sherlock said with a smirk. Stacy kicked a chair behind him as his knees went all soft on him. Someone else had heard the conversation, and soon the entire crowd had heard the news. Mycroft and Greg had stayed quiet under the announcement. "Tsk, and I though it was our day", Greg said, but his smile told Stacy that he was happy with the way things had unfolded. He was now a part of the Holmes family, and that made him an uncle too. He was happy for them. As he took Mycroft's hand and led him towards the doors, he whispered; "They can take over for us know, can't they?" Mycroft knew where his beloved husband were going with this, and he knew his brother would take care of the guests properly. After all, Stacy had made a decent human being out of him. And he would much rather find himself in his huge bed with his husband, rather than taking care of the guests. It was after all, their wedding night.    


End file.
